1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to techniques for compensating for source line interference in an integrated input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, such as touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems, such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones or tablet computers.
Proximity sensor devices may include one or more types of electrodes configured for updating display lines and/or transmitting input sensing signals. In such devices, in order to increase the amount of time available for performing display updating and/or input sensing, display updating and input sensing may be performed simultaneously during the same time periods. However, when electrodes used for display updating are positioned near electrodes used for input sensing, interference may be generated between the electrodes. Such interference may reduce the signal-to-noise ratio of input sensing signals received by the device and, as a result, negatively impact the accuracy of input sensing.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for performing display updating and input sensing in proximity sensor devices.